Hero High (Comic)
Hero High is a comic series that follows the sons and daughters of DC characters. Characters Students *John Kent: the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. He is one of the three main characters and is a very shy teen who doesn't know how to use his powers properly. *Damian Wayne: the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. He is one of the three main characters and is the "rich kid". He also has a short fuse and snaps at anyone who looks at him funny. *Linda Prince: the daughter of Diana Prince and Steve Trevor. She hates the fact she has to got to Hero High and would rather train amoung the Amazons, she is a warrior at heart and wishes to grow up to be like her mother. *Alexander "Alex" Luthor, Jr.: Alex is the son of Lex Luthor and, surprisingly, the Wonder Woman villain Cheetah. He does not have his mother's powers, but he does have his father's brilliant mind. *Nigel Cobblepot: the son of Oswald Cobblepot and an unknown woman. Surprisingly, he is very good looking and has been described as having a "very attractive English accent". *Mona Zuel: the daughter of Giganta and an unknown man. Mona towers over everyone at her school, and has to slightly duck to fit through hallways. She also has superhuman strength and speed. Teachers *Jay Garrick: the history teacher who fought during WWII as the Flash. Others *Clark Kent: the father of John Kent. *Diana Prince: the mother of Linda Prince. *Bruce Wayne: the father of Damian Wayne. Story Arcs School Is In It's John Kent, Damian Wayne, and Linda Prince's first day at Hero High, and non of them are happy. John is afraid that he will hurt someone with his powers, Linda wanted to go to Themyscira, and Damian isn't happy because he never is. On their first day, they have history, taught by Jay Garrick. During the class, John is asked by a strange boy next to him to pass a note. However, he is cought and is sent to the principal.After being yelled at a bit, John is let out and meets with the strange boy, who introduces himself as Alex Luthor. John is shocked by this and ends up backing up in to a trash can before running away. Alex is confused by this, but doesn't think about it too much and just runs off to meet with his own friends. John tells Damian and Linda about Alex, but they both think John is being paranoid, since from what they hear, Alex is actually a fairly nice person. Alex even invites them to sit with him and his friends, to which they agree. John comes along just to not look suspicious. They meet Alex's friends, Nigel Cobblepot and Mona Zuel. After this, both Linda and Damian agree they should spy on Alex and his friends, due to the fact Nigel and Mona are also the children of villains.That night, Nigel, Mona, and Alex are walking home togather, when John, Damian, and Linda fall from a tree, revealing they where spying on them. After finding this out, Alex extremely hurt by this and runs home, with Nigel chasing after him. Mona calls them horrible before also chasing him. Later, John shows up at Alex's doorstep and apologieses. Alex accepts and invites John in to his house.The two talk for a bit, until John revealizes he is getting tired. He then passes out and wakes up strapped to a table with Alex standing with a Kryptonite saw. Just as he is about to cut John's arm off, Damian and Linda burst in, throwing a knocked out Mona and Nigel to the ground. Alex runs off, with Linda chasing him. Damain frees John and they also go after him. When they reach Alex, he reveals they are on a plane, as he opens the back of it and is sucked out. They all realize the plane is about to crash, so John uses his powers for the first time and manages to stop the plane from crashing. After this, the three are called heroes, with the three's parents watching the news when this happens. Superman comments that he thinks their kids are going to go far, with the other two agreeing. Making Friends Hero High Vs The High School For The Gifted Category:Comics